An AU Uchiha Madara x OC & Uchiha Izuna x Oc
by BlackButterflyKuro
Summary: Shirogami Ayame always thought that she had the worst luck, but after meeting a certain Uchiha will her luck change? To the better or to the worse?and what about her sister Hitomi? little did she know that fate and luck were watching over them and guiding them towards an ending she never imagined. First story ever, would appreciate reviews, rated M just in case .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters *T_T I wish I could but sadly I don't* the only characters I own are Hitomi , Ayame and any character I'll come up with later.

This chapter was supposed to introduce my two characters before meeting the Uchiha brothers but don't worry am sure they'll meet them *cough* ve~ry soon.

Hell…. She was in a living hell.

The woman who had only turned twenty three few months ago wondered how the hell she got herself in so much trouble wherever she went. Maybe it was because of her luck-she always thought she had bad luck-that luck which caused troubles to follow her every single day of her life no matter what she did or where she went, and today was no exception.

In fact today might have been one of the worst days she had ever experienced. First she woke up late, and being in such a hurry she left to work without having her daily shower-which was necessary to fully wake her up- , coffee or any food to stop her stomach from rumbling as if she hadn't eaten for days, getting into her old VW Passat, only to find out that the fuel tank is almost empty .forcing herself to sprint to her work, arriving to find a very displeased boss and to get herself scolded for being late again. Her lunch break was not much better she only had time to eat a simple sandwich before her female co-workers started talking about their boyfriends or crush. Ignoring them and going back enjoying her lunch before going back to work and staying late to compensate for being late again.

When she finally left work the rain was pouring lightly, thinking that she just had to go and forget her umbrella back home when she had left in a hurry she cursed her luck but saw that she had no other choice but to run back home in the rain instead of waiting for the rain to stop-which might not happen- the woman regretted being late in the first place for as soon as she stepped out into the rain it started pouring heavily on her small structure.

Finally arriving home, the woman let out a sigh of relief and headed to her bedroom to change her clothes and get some rest only to find her younger sister laying on her bed eating -what seemed to the woman-all the chocolate in the world and reading something that she was too tired to bother with identifying what its about, sighing again before continuing her way to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Her sister , a twenty one years old woman with a medium length brown hair and dark blue eyes immediately turned- as if sensing her sister- smiling and greeting her but the only replay she got was a mutter before she entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. The younger woman just shrugged her shoulders at the elders response already used to it.

Taking off her wet and cold clothes the woman turned the shower before stepping in it and sighing at the feeling of warm water against her cold skin, finishing her shower quickly she went out and nudged her little sister to make some space for her to lay down and take some rest. But the other woman had other things in mind, and she wouldn't let her sister rest until she was satisfied. She kept poking her sister asking her how was her day and if she found someone she was interested in or if she needed her help in getting herself a boyfriend.

The older woman being tired and only wanted to go to sleep while her sister kept reminding her of the bad day she had had only made her mood to go really bad to the point where she couldn't take it -feeling like she just had to shut the other girl up or she won't be getting any sleep- she growled at her sister before finally speaking up

-Hitomi for god sake would you please shut your mouth? Today was one of the worst days I've ever had and am tired enough without you talking my ears off, and didn't I answer these questions last night which I remind you is the reason why I couldn't go to sleep until 3 am which is why I woke up late, went to work late, got yelled at by my boss and had to stay at work late and come back home running in the rain like a lunatic. So right now am not really in the mood I just want to get some sleep before tomorrow if you don't mind.

The younger sister-Hitomi- looked at her sister with a shocked face for 5 seconds before faking being hurt by her sister's words

-Ayame Nee Chan you really hurt my by your words, its like you're saying am the reason for all the misfortunes that befalls on your head!

Ayame sighed for what felt the hundredth time that day, she really was in no mood to deal with hear over energetic sister, but she had to do it wither she likes it or not.

Nudging Hitomi a little with her elbow Ayame replayed sarcastically with a small smile on her face.

-Oh you just noticed it now? I always knew that you're a little slow on the head but I never knew you'd be this slow.

-Hey! What do you mean by I'm slow on the head?

-see you're too slow to even realize it , now get out of my room and let me get some sleep.

Ayame tried to push her out of the room but Hitomi was as stubborn as a mole if she wanted to –and she hates sleeping on her own- but seeing as this option was not going to work she gave up and went back to lie down on her bed to get some well-deserved sleep while Hitomi who was pouting like a child said something along the lines of –Ayames bad habit – before joining her sister on the other side of the bed and wishing her good night, Ayame was only able to mumble back a good night to her sister before sleep took over her.

Little did Ayame know that what she considered a bad day was nothing compared to what was coming her way in the next few days.

Auther Note: am going to try to update as soon as I can but since I can't promise a chapter each day I'll try to do at least three chapters a week m please R&R tell me your opinions about the story, what do you expect to happen? Even what you want to happen. I'd really appreciate the help since am new at this but still am trying my best and hopefully that'll be enough


	2. Chapter 2: Fateful encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.

Ayame woke up the next day very early in the morning to find Hitomi missing from her side, wondering why would her sister who hated waking up in the morning was up before her she hurried to the bathroom and got ready before going to the kitchen to find that Hitomi had not only woke up before her, but was also ready to go to the university. Ayame started getting suspicious of her sister so she decided to voice it.

-Hitomi what are you planning to do?

Hitomi who had just finished her breakfast titled her head to the side trying to look innocent-something that Ayame had no doubts that she isn't.

-what do you mean?

-come on Hitomi don't play with me I know you're up to something so just spit it out.

-but am not up to something Nee-Chan.

- So you just happened to wake up early in the morning before me? You only do that when

A: you're planning something.

B: You already did something.

Or C: you're sick which by looking at you I know you aren't, now what are you planning to do?

Hitomi, knowing that she had been caught, answered while pouting like a five years old child would.

- So what? Can't I wake up one day early without getting in trouble?

This resulted in a glare being sent to her by Ayame.

-Hitomi spit it before I make you.

-….

- Oh my god…..what have you done? Did you break someone's car windows? Or did you beat someone again? Don't tell me you insulted your teacher again! For god's sake why can't you….

Ayame paused in her rant when she heard a laugh escaping from Hitomi's mouth.

-what? What's so funny?

-well isn't it obvious? It's you Nee-Chan; you always assume the worst things are heading your way! That's why you push every guy that tries to get close to you and that is why you'll never have a boyfriend. But to answer your question I am not up to something I was just finishing a report that is due today, if you don't believe me it's in my bag over there you can check.

Turning to her left she found her sister's bag lying on the floor with the top of what seemed to be the report sticking out a little bit. Feeling embarrassed for accusing her sister, she cleared her throat before setting next to her sister and eating her breakfast in silence before heading to work.

Arriving to work earlier than most days, Ayame started to work immediately hoping that she might be allowed to get off work early-earlier than most days- so she can go shopping for groceries. Much to the amusement of most of her workers she actually managed to finish her work early and was allowed to get off work early.

Working as a network Administrator was not her first choice but because she needed the money so she had to take it, her job consisted mostly of being responsible for analysis, installation and configuration of the company networks. Her daily activities included monitoring the network performance, troubleshooting problems and maintaining network security. And sometimes it even included assisting the other admins in operating systems and network adapters, configuring routers, switches, and firewalls, and evaluating third-party tools. And of course working in a big company like Konoha Corporation meant that she had a lot of pressure on her to keep its network safe from any assault that may cause the company to collapse.

Sighing as she get off work Ayame got in her car and drove it to the supermarket, after arriving and getting the stuffs she needed she got back in the car and headed on her way home finally happy that this long week was going to end in a not so horrible way. But maybe it was not such a good idea for her to get lost in the thoughts of the coming weekend, because if she hadn't she would have noticed that the car that was ahead of her had stopped and then she would have avoided crushing into the other car.

But Ayame never realized that the other car had stopped until she crushed into its rear end, thankfully she wasn't driving fast but that didn't mean that the car didn't get damaged. In fact the first thing she thought of when she rose her head and saw that the car that she had just hit was not just any car it was one of the most expensive cars that she had ever seen- a Porsche 911 Turbo S that is probably worth than 200,000$- which meant that she was in trouble, more trouble than she had ever been in her whole life.

Ayame's heart almost stopped when she saw the person who had been driving the car getting out of it and heading her way. She lowered her head on the steering wheel and let out a small whimper as the person- a man as she noticed behind her dark brown almost black hair-knocked on her car window. Staying as she was for a few seconds before she raised her head and opened the window to talk to the man who she had just crushed into his car.

The man didn't even give her a chance to apologize while looking at her with much detest as if she was a nobody he immediately started talking

- What do you think you're doing? Didn't you see my car stopping or did you simply decided to ignore it? Do you even know how much that car costs? How do plan on compensating for the damage that you're piece of junk had caused to my car?

Startled by the way the man had talked to her Ayame had nothing to say other than trying to apologize to him –even if she was insulted by his words she know that she was in no position to anger the man any more than he was-she swallower her pride and got out of the car to give him a proper apology she repeatedly bowed to him while lowering her head.

-I am terribly sorry sir I was too tired that for a second I didn't see your car, am really really sor...

Being cut off by another man -that she had not noticed earlier, probably he got out of the car while she was bowing to the first- she was met by a face that had so much resemblance to the first only that this one was smiling while the other was scowling.

Not knowing that she had just made her life harder than it was Ayame was so confused as to why the other man stopping her and why the first man scowl had only got worst.

Author Note: and this is where chapter 2 ends: D *insert evil laugh* I really wanted to write some more but unfortunately I can't right now so I decided to leave the rest of this to the next chapter . Am also thinking of adding a little bit of the Sanju brothers to the story just a slight Tobi x OC while old Hashi gets his beloved Mito. Oh and in case you didn't guess the first man is Madara while the second is Izuna.– am still a little disappointed that I got no reviews on the first chapter but I decided to continue with the story and see how it progresses along the chapters-well I guess that's it for now ^_^ hope to see some reviews this time!


End file.
